


DragonLord (art)

by darthneko



Series: Sketchbook [4]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Big Bang Challenge, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthneko/pseuds/darthneko





	DragonLord (art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Icarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus/pseuds/Icarus). Log in to view. 



  


 

Interior (sepia & lineart) pieces drawn in Manga Studio with texture effects done in Photoshop.  
Cover piece done in a combo of Photoshop and Corel Painter, with photo reference (because John's hair is HARD. x_x)


End file.
